Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers
by Alfonso-T-D-O-M
Summary: SM-Power Rangers Wild Force-Power Rngers Ninja Storm Read Summary Inside... Chapter One Up... PLZ Read and Review
1. Introductory

_**Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers**_

Will, Despite Sailor Moon NG isn't finished I'm starting a New Crossover, this time it's turn to the Senshi to meet the Power Rangers Wild force, Dino Thunderand Ninja Storm!

Crossover between Sailor Moon, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder and Power Rangers Wild Force, with a bit of Power Rangers Time Force

_**Summary:**_

As The remains of Master Org are transported Mysteriously To Sailor Moon Universe and consumed by a person accidentally, the Dreadful Master Org is Reborn and start trying to conquer the Earth, Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo Poncho is stuck, despite his best efforts to travel back to the past to help the Senshi, and mysteriously the two universes merge, creating an unexpected adventure.

_**Disclaimer:**_

As Ever I only Own Poncho… And Don't own Neither Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Gao Rangers, Hurricane Rangers, Aba Ranger or Time Rangers, The Dragon Knightess Belongs To Chibi.

_**Chapter Guide**_

**_Chapter One: _**Org Invasion and Ninja rescue – Here we see how the remains of Master Org are transported to SM universe, to Juuban more precisely, while in Power Rangers Universe Someone Frees Lothor from his imprisonment, setting free the Thunder and Wind Rangers powers, alongside with the Samurai Ranger powers.

**Chapter Two: **The trapped dragon and the universe Merging – As the Senshi Meet and do their First Battle against the TV Org they are forced to retreat, while in Crystal Tokyo Poncho tries to go on a rescue Mission, but is stopped by his wife and children in SM universe, in the end both Universes Merge, as the Power Rangers Time force try to contact the future Senshi.

**_Chapter Three: _**Time for Ninja storm – as the Senshi fight against the TV Org, a mysterious figure go at the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academies, in a search to return the Ranger powers to the Rangers Ninja Storm, and enlist them to go help the Senshi.

**Chapter Four: **The return of the Wild Animus – The mystery figure travels for the merged Earth, in search of six special children, and to bring them to the Animarium to bring back the Power Rangers Wild Force.

**Chapter Five: **Legacy of Powah! – As the Green Dragon Ranger Meets with the Senshi She gives them their Growl Phones and their Crystals to fight the Orgs the Wind Ninja Academy arrives to Japan later On the New Animarian Senshi meet the Universal Morphing Grid who starts telling about the History of the Reindeers… Ejem… RANGERS!

**Chapter Six: **The Dinos Get Online – The Senshi defeat the Motorcycle Org, but are surrounded by an unknown force… Kelzaks! but on The Dino Thunders City Dr. Tommy Oliver Sets to preparean expedition to Japan!

Well… The Dragon Knightess is Taken… THX

This will Be The Zords order…

**By Megazord **

Wild Force Megazord (Red Lion, Blue Shark, White Tiger, Black Bison and Yellow Eagle) - Power Rangers Wild Force

Wild Force Predazord (Lunar Wolf, Alligator, Hammerhead Shark) - Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger

Storm Megazord (Lion, Dolphin and Hawk) - Wind Rangers

Thunder Megazord (Two scarabs?) - Thunder Rangers

Samurai Star Megazord - Samurai Ranger

Green Dragon - Dragon Knightess / MMPR Green Ranger / Eternal Dragon Wild Force Ranger/ Green Dino Thunder Ranger (At the end of this Story)

Animus Megazord (Black Lion, Blue Condor, Brown Bison, Saw Shark, Yellow Leopard) - Inner Senshi

Isis Megazord (Rhino, Armadillo Deer, Falcon, Giraffe) - Outer Senshi

Elephant - White Wild Force Ranger

Polar Bear - Yellow Wild Force Ranger

Black Bear- Yellow Wild Force Ranger

Gorilla - Red Wild Force Ranger

**By single zord  
**WILD FORCE

red lion, gorilla - Red ranger

white tiger, Elephant- white ranger

black bison - black ranger

golden eagle,Polar Bear, Black Bear - Yellow ranger

blue shark - blue ranger

ninja storm 

hawk - Red ranger

Dolphin - blue ranger

Lion - Yellow ranger

Scarab 1 - crimson ranger

scarab 2 - navy ranger

Samurai Zord - Green NS ranger

inner senshi 

black lion - Sailor moon

blue condor - Sailor mercury

saw shark - Sailor mars

brown bison - Sailor jupiter

Yellow Leopard - Sailor venus

outer senshi 

Falcon - Sailor Uranus

Deer- Sailor neptune

Giraffe - Sailor pluto

Rhino, armadillo - Sailor saturn

Tyranozord - Red Dino Thunder Ranger

And Now a Bonus: The Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers Theme Songs!

Power Rangers Theme Songs

FIRST OPENING 

Master Org

Well Well look what we have here…A whole new universe without Power Rangers to stop us Org to become the Dominant species…

The Supreme Maker

She has Moved the Remains of the org to another universe, I need to Lead them to the Victory without letting him interfere

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi

Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi

Power Rangers

SECOND OPENING 

Stronger than before

Go, BS

Powered up for more

Go, BS

Rangers at the core

BS, Power Rangers

BS, BS

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

Go, go, Power Rangers

BS, Power Rangers

THIRD OPENING 

Shift into BS!

Go

Mighty Star Seeds roar

Turbo charged for more

Drive four on the floor

Go, go

BS Power Rangers

Go, go

BS Power Rangers

Go, go

BS Power Rangers

Go...

FOURTH OPENING 

Bishoujo Senshi Power!

Power Rangers!

The signal is calling

Our planet is falling

The danger will test you

Better make it Sailor Moon!

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Rangers, Go!

The power's on its way

Rangers save the day

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Rangers, Go!

FIFTH OPENING 

Bishoujo Senshi

Power Rangers

Racing to another fight

Growl Phones are online

Timeless wonder

Moon and water

Off to save the world

Go, Go, Bishoujo Senshi!

Time, Time, Time For

Power Rangers

Time, Time, Time For

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Time, Time, Time For

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi

Bishoujo Senshi

Time, Time, Time For

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

Bishoujo Senshi

Bishoujo Senshi

Power Rangers, Go!

_**SIXTH OPENING**_

MEEEEEEOOOWWW!

Bishoujo Senshi

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

We defend what's right forever

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

We protect this world together

Bishoujo Senshi, Bishoujo Senshi… Bishoujo Senshi…!

Power Rangers Protecting Stronger... Go...!

Bishoujo Senshi Loving Better... Bishoujo Senshi!

Power Ranger stick together... Go...!

we will savvveeee the wooorllllddddd (Bishoujo Senshi)

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

We defend whats right forever

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

We protect this world together

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers

We protect this world together

Bishoujo Senshi Bishoujo Senshi

SEVENTH OPENING 

Deep in Juuban, Nine Girls are the Protectors of love and Justice

When Someone places an enemy from other universe on their own They must and would become...

Go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Let's go!

The call is on

Their force is getting strong

They'll have to brave the weather

Bishoujo Senshi

Stand together

The storm will grow

The power's flow

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers Go!

Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers are growing

Are growing! (are growing!)

Are growing! (are growing!)

Go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Lets go!

With the speed of the wind

Go!

And the strength like thunder

Go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Let's go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Let's go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Let's go!

Power Rangers!

Go!

Bishoujo Senshi!

Let's go!

EIGHT OPENING 

Power Rangers, roar!

There's a lightning in the distance

See them coming closer

With the force of ages

Millennia gone by

Protectors of the Light!

Defenders sworn to Shine!

Senshi Rangers, roar!

Power Rangers score!

save us from these evil forces

Win! (Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Victory is our forevermore!

Protectors of the Light!

Defenders sworn to Shine!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Senshi Rangers, roar!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Power Rangers score!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Save us from these evil forces

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Win! (Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Senshi Rangers, win!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Power from within!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

Victory is ours forevermore!

(Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers)

_**NINTH OPENING**_

O, O, O, O, O, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

BS Power Rangers

Power Rangers to the Rescue

Go, go, go, go, go

BS Power Rangers

Power Rangers to the Rescue

Go, go, go, go, go

Ahhhhhhh Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah AHHHHHH

Ahhhhhhh Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah AHHHHHH

Go, go, go, go, go

Power Rangers Goooo…

BS Power Rangers

Power Rangers to the Rescue

Bishoujo Senshi For The moon!

BS Power Rangers

Power Rangers to the Rescue

Go, go, Bishoujo Senshi

**Thanks To all for yer R & R, and Ashleigh Kaiba for the Form... Gomen 'bout last Time!**


	2. Parte One I

_**Bishoujo Senshi Power Rangers Chapter I: Org Invasion and Ninja Rescue**_

Well, Let's get this party Started, Well, This will Be the first Chapter of BS Power Rangers, So Let's start this already! And for the Disclaimer read the Opening Chapter!

Thanks To CHIBI for The OC: Dragon Knightess

**First Name:** Alexandra

**Last Name: **Cid

**Name Meaning: **Daughter of the Sun Lord

**Age:** 18

**Birth Date: **December 27

**Zodiac Sign: **Capricorn

**Blood Type: **O -

**Height: **5'2

**Personality: **Kind, can't stand scary movies, vegetarian, Rarely loses her temper. Quickest way to get her mad is to call her short. Inquisitive, tries to take care of everyone

**Background: **Father died before birth, adores step-father, lives in Japan until stepfather transferred to the states where they reside in the house with the entire family. Torments Angelo for still living at home. Top of her senior class, sneaks to karate because mother doesn't approve of girls fighting.

**Appearance: **5'2, Black hair, hazel eyes, olive colored skin, left handed

**Outfits:** Prefers dark-blue jeans with hunter-green shirt will wear pink for mother's sake.

**Family:**mother-45, step-father- 49, brothers: 20,13,10. Names(respectively): Maria, James, Angelo, Harry, Aaron 

**Favorite Subject: **Biology, History

**Least Favorite Subject:** Math, English

**Likes: **sports, books and any action and comedy movie, and watching anime (secretly watches tear jerkers which she refuses to admit to)

**Dislikes: **girls who are boy-crazy and fashion crazy and boys who are perverts, anyone who hurts anyone else.  
**Favorite Color: **green

**Hobbies:** reading, snowboarding, writing, and cooking(not good at, sadly)

**Strengths: **Persistence, able to do karate.

**Weaknesses: **Ticklish, tends to leave her back wide open, weak esp. darkness

**Favorite Food:** Flan

**Least Favorite Food: **Fish

**Dream: **dreams on growing an inch but, since that won't happen she hopes to become a detective.

**Current Boyfriend: **none just lost Amon due to move

**Future: **She Will be working in NYPD for the SVU

**ID: **Dragon Knightess

**Power Over: **light

**Introduction Speech: **I, the guardian of justice and defender of the light, cannot allow evil such as yourself to curse the world with your presence, prepare to be vanquished. 

**Attacks: **

1: Solar dragon flare (Causes light damage)  
2: Dragon seal (Causes victim to be unable to move)  
3: Inferno dragon (A fire dragon surrounds victim)  
4: Darkness swallow (A dark dragon envelops enemy in darkness)  
5: Dragon rays (A ray of light from sword damages victim)

**Special Abilities:** She has the ability to form a temporary dragon out of light in her civilian form to protect herself

**Henshin Item: **Dragon Watch

**Henshin Phrase: **Dragon Power Activation

**Henshin and it's description: **A green dragon made from light appears from The ground, shooting into the air from where it descends on her covering her in a bright light, in which case her clothe vaporize off and the light molds to her body forming the suit.

**Battle Suit: **Typical Senshi suit, the white part a dark green and the skirt white with a navy blue trim

**Special Items: **A wooden sword

and Princess Moon Shadow for the Try, I'm sorry but your Dragon Knightess was too dark for the job, thank you anyway… and thanks to Fenris Wolfprince, same as Princess

The universe: Vast, Complete, overwhelming… yet it is only a fraction of the creation… The Supreme Maker Didn't only do one universe, He did create millions of them, each one in their own way unique, but sharing, in most of the cases the same stars and planets…

_Now We are in one of the infinite amount of universes, In here there's several forms to evil and darkness, but there is the same amount of manifestations of good and hope, all controlled by one thing, The universal morphing grid, right now we are in a city, Turtle cove, in the united States of America, and a shadowed figure walks in the center of the city… let's see…_

Where… where they are…? Here's the site where he was defeated… his remains should be around here, somewhere…

_as The mystery figure keeps looking for something we can now see than is a woman, the melodic voice betraying her as she raids the place… until she finds something, three strange red seeds, she smiles as she takes the seeds and looks pleased…_

Hai! There they are…! The remains of Master Org… He, he… It is time…

_Suddenly she disappears in an emerald radiance as she laughs, knowing than her plan is in motion… and we move on to another place…another city, called Blue Bay Harbor, there, another shadow, looks for something else…_

Where is it? Where is that Dammed Abyss of Evil….? Grrr…! If only She Hadn't forced me to do this!

_Then the shadow figure is revealed to be another woman, yet she looks like being younger than the first one as light pink energy emanates from earth, indicating than that is the place, and the girl extends her hands, opening a fissure on earth…_

Come forth! Warrior of Evil…. I summon ye…! Thy Dark Flame…! ARISE… **LOTHOR!**

_As the girl summons, another figure arises from the fissure It is a man, wearing a mask with intricate designs on it and in the forehead a kanji, he is the evil space ninja Lothor…_

Ah…! Feels good to be on the outside again…! And Now I'll be able to get my revenge against those Power Rangers… but… Who should I be thanking for my freedom?

_He says as two more figures get out of the abyss… they are the most loyal of Lothor's Servants… The powerful Surugane and the devious Choobo, but also five lights and one object gets out and the figure answers…_

There is no need in you to know my name, as for your plans of revenge… I think we can work out something very good for you… Ha, Ha, Ha...!

_Meanwhile, in other universe it is early on the morning that is, if you consider 7:30 Early on the morning, and we see a blonde comet Going trough the streets as a mantra is heard…_

OH MY GOSH…! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN…! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN…! I'M GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN…! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE AGAIN…!

_and, in other part of the city, The shadowed Figure we saw enters into a building… and laughs sinisterly, as inserts the seeds into a package of rice, knowing well where this rice was going to be sent…_

Well, let's just place the seeds in here… and wait until the fun Starts…

_**Well, How's this for a first Chapter…? Anyway in the next one We'll see How Poncho gets stopped from helping, and the birth of a new Heroine, as the universes finally merge, all is in stake now…!**_

**Next Time on BS Power Rangers: The Trapped Dragon and The Universe Merging!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**TSU ZU KU**


End file.
